Initiation
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Set a few years before Divergent. follows two 16 year olds as they go through the initiation process. T to be safe. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1 1: Aptitude Tests: Maxwell

**Initiation**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Initiation. This is set a couple years before the events of 'Divergent' and follows a group of initiates. I'm not going to say much more than that. But first, here are some character profiles, just so you can understand the characters a bit more. They're meant to be set out like ID cards, but might not look like it, due to formatting. **

**Number 1;  
SURNAME: Rae  
FORENAME(S): Maxwell Cooper  
AGE: 16  
BIRTH FACTION: Erudite  
PHYSICAL: 5ft 6in (167.6cm), 152lbs (68.9kg). Auburn/Brown Hair, Light green eyes**

**Number 2;  
SURNAME: Saleson  
FORENAME(S): Janet Gabriella  
AGE: 16  
BIRTH FACTION: Erudite  
PHYSICAL: 5ft 2in (157.5cm), 108lbs (49kg). Brunette, Blue eyes**

**That's all for now, these 2 are the main characters, there will be others, but they won't be featured as heavily in the first 2 chapters as these 2. Anyway, I believe that is enough of an Author's Note. Please remember to read and review. Keep on reading**

**-ToAC**

Chapter 1: Aptitude tests

Part 1: Max

The members of Erudite woke up at the same time, as was the usual routine. However, members of the faction were already up. For example, in the Rae household, Maxwell, the oldest of two, was already up and pacing in the dining room. His mum entered  
"Maxwell?" asked Elise, his mum "Why are you up so early?"  
"Sorry mum. I'm just nervous about today, that's all." Said Maxwell  
He was nervous as that day was the day that the tests were administered, the tests that would help those who take it choose the faction they would move into the following day. Upon hearing Maxwell's nervousness, his mum walked over to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.  
"You have nothing to worry about." Said Maxwell's mum "It will be fine"  
Maxwell remembered the research he had done into the aptitude tests. Although limited, it did give him an insight into how they were run. He also knew the scenario was changed annually, so any advice other generations may have would be near on useless. Back to the present, Maxwell nodded to his mother, showing that he understood. At that point, Jacob, Maxwell's younger brother came down the stairs. Jacob was 3 years younger than Maxwell. Jacob immediately ran and hugged his brother  
"Hey, what's that for?" Asked Maxwell, jokingly  
"I'm going to miss you, Max" said Jacob  
"I'm not going anywhere, Jakey." Said Maxwell "At least, not yet." He said the last part jokingly, but there was a bit of seriousness in his eyes.  
"Anyway," said the boys' mum "Your father's already left; he's administering some of the tests. Unfortunately, he can't administer yours, Max. You two need breakfast, and then it's off to school for you, Jacob, and testing for you, Max." She made them a breakfast of cereal and milk, with fruit on the side. Both ate. Max finished first. He quickly tidied his cutlery and plates away, then hugged his mum and brother and left towards the testing centre alongside other 16 year olds from all the factions. They were placed within the waiting room after a talk about the aptitude tests from an Erudite member. The tables were sorted into factions. Max wasn't really talking to anyone on his table. He looked round the room. The Amity members were laughing and chatting. Members of his and other Erudite tables were excitedly trading statistics and facts. Max never quite understood their excitement about facts. Meanwhile, the Candor members were arguing but from body posture and expression, it wasn't serious. Dauntless were goofing around, running around the room and pushing each other. Max then looked to the Abnegation, the faction everyone nicknamed 'stiffs'. They were sitting quietly, heads bowed, though he caught some looking around.  
Out of the blue, someone said "hey" next to Jake. He looked to find his old friend, Janet Saleson.  
"Hey." He replied  
"So, checking out other factions, are we? Thinking of transferring?" asked Janet  
"Maybe" replied Max, jokingly. Janet chuckled. Suddenly, an adult Abnegation member walked in, holding a list.  
"Please may following come for their aptitude test: Anna Shane from Abnegation, Caleb Samuels from Candor, Marcus Shale from Dauntless, and Janet Saleson and Maxwell Rae from Erudite." The Abnegation man called. The said people stood and walked to the rooms where the tests were administered. When Max entered the room where he was due to be tested, he found that his administrator was a young Amity man.  
"Hello?" Asked Maxwell. The man turned.  
"Ah, hello. You must be Maxwell. " said the administrator. "My name is Jon and I shall be your test administrator. Please, sit." Jon gestured towards the chair in the centre of the room, which had a headpiece connected.  
'_That's the transmitter_' thought Maxwell '_It's what will let him see my thoughts_'  
Maxwell did as he was told and sat in the seat. Jon handed him a glass full of liquid  
"Is this the serum?" asked Maxwell.  
"Yes, it is." Replied Jon "Now, bottoms up."  
Maxwell gulped down the liquid. He closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he saw that he was still in the test room. He looked over to ask Jon, but found he had disappeared. He looked back at the mirror and found that he was surrounded by mirrors. He blinked and he was somewhere different, he was in a small street. He recognised it as the thoroughfare between Amity and Dauntless. It was usually used for supplies. However, it was abandoned. Someone ran into him. He looked down to see a factionless man. He was carrying a capsule. The man handed the capsule to Maxwell  
"Protect this." Said the factionless man "And if they ask, I wasn't here." With that the factionless man ran off, leaving Maxwell confused. Suddenly, two Dauntless ran down the path.  
"Excuse me. Did you see anyone come down this path?" said one of the Dauntless  
"No. Why?" replied Maxwell  
"We are looking for someone." replied the other Dauntless  
"I didn't see anyone." said Maxwell  
The two Dauntless exchanged a look then went off. Maxwell walked up to the street. When he reached it. He stopped. Suddenly, he was tackled. He had his eyes covered and he was pushed against the wall  
"Where is it?" said a cruel and slimy voice  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lied Maxwell  
"The capsule. Where is it?" said the voice  
"I said, I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Maxwell. With that, he kicked the man in the groin, then ran off. He ran then he was somewhere else. He found himself in the choosing ceremony room in the hub, the central building of the entire city. All of a sudden, a voice came from the stage.  
"Choose." Said the voice. Maxwell turned to the stage, standing there was what looked like an exact replica of him. Maxwell also noticed that in front of the doppelganger, there were 2 pedestals. One had a shield laid on it and the other had a sword. Suddenly, Maxwell heard a guttural cry from the other side of the room. Maxwell looked over to see a man charging towards him. He looked back to the pedestals to see that the sword and the shield were gone. He decided to act. As the man got closer, Maxwell saw that he was carrying a sword himself. Maxwell acted quickly, grabbing the man's arm and making the sword fly across the room. He then fought using his hands. he landed a knockout blow and the other person collapsed. After this, Maxwell woke up. He was back in the testing room, and Jon looked worried.  
"What was my result?" Asked Maxwell. Jon just looked at him.  
"Well, I'll put Erudite." Said Jon  
"Was that my result?" Asked Maxwell  
"One of them. You have to leave before someone else arrives." said Jon, even more worried than before. He pushed Maxwell to the back door  
"What do you mean, one of them?" Asked Maxwell  
"You got Erudite. That's what you tell others. Your results were inconclusive, you got multiple. Your results said you were Erudite, Amity, and Dauntless" said Jon "You're wht they call, Divergent"

**A/N: Chapter 1, Part 1 done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was written as part of 'Super Saturday' (Check toacff. blogspot. com without the spaces for more info). Remember to read and review.**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


	2. Chapter 1 2 : Aptitude Tests: Janet

**Initiation chapter 1.2**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the second part of chapter 1 of Initiation. This chapter focuses on Janet's day. For those who can't remember. Janet was the person who talked to Maxwell in the waiting room, and the other Erudite member who took their test at the same time as Maxwell. Hope you enjoy and remember to read and review. **

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**

The members of Erudite woke up at the same time, as was the usual routine. However, members of the faction were already up. For example, in the Saleson household, Janet, the eldest child, was already ready to go. Today was the day of her aptitude test, which would determine which faction she should choose at the choosing ceremony the following day. Both her parents walked down the stairs to find her sitting at the dining table, behaving worried

"Are you OK, Janet?" Asked Camille, her mum

"Fine, just nervous" Replied Janet "Mum, dad, I was wondering. Were you nervous before your test?"

"I was terrified." Answered her mum

"You have nothing to worry about though" Replied William, her dad "It's likely you'll get Erudite."

Janet nodded. The family then went through the motions. Janet's younger brother, Tomas, eventually surfaced. After breakfast, their dad dropped them off at the school as he was a teacher there. Tomas had a normal day at school. Janet waited in the waiting room, and looked at her fellow Erudite members. Most were chatting and exchanging facts, but Janet spotted someone looking around. She recognised the person as Maxwell Rae, an old friend of hers. She saw him observing each of the other factions. Janet sat down opposite him on the table and decided to start a conversation.

"Hey" she greeted

"Hey" Replied Maxwell

"So, checking out other factions, are we? Thinking of transferring?" asked Janet

"Maybe" replied Maxwell, jokingly. Janet chuckled.

Janet tried to say something else, but before she could an Abnegation man, carrying a clipboard, walked in. The room quietened down.

"Please may the following come for their aptitude test: Anna Shane from Abnegation, Caleb Samuels from Candor, Marcus Shale from Dauntless, and Janet Saleson and Maxwell Rae from Erudite." Said the man. Those who had been called rose from their respective tables and walked to the testing rooms. When Janet entered hers, she found her administrator to be an Abnegation woman.

"Hello, my name's Susan, I'll be your test administrator." said the Abnegation woman. Janet smiled in reply

"Please, take a seat." said Susan

Janet did so. Susan handed her a drink. Janet understood that it was the simulation serum.

"When do I take the serum?" asked Janet

"Whenever you're ready." Answered Susan

Janet calmed herself until she felt ready, then gulped down the serum. She blinked, yet she was still in the testing room. She looked over to where Susan should be, to find nothing there. she blinked and found herself surrounded by mirrors. She blinked again, and she found herself somewhere different. She found herself on the street between Amity and Dauntless, which was usually used for the delivery of food. Someone ran into her. When she looked, she saw that it was a factionless woman, holding a small capsule. The woman handed it to Janet

"Protect this and if they ask, I wasn't here" said the factionless woman. The woman then ran off. Janet didn't have much time to ponder what the woman meant as just then two Dauntless ran down the path.

"Excuse me. Did you see anyone come down this path?" Asked one of the Dauntless. Janet made her mind up quickly, she would protect the factionless woman, instead of turning her in

"No. Why?" replied Janet

"We are looking for someone, though it shouldn't concern you." Replied the other Dauntless. The two ran off. Janet stood there for a second, then she got tackled. She had her eyes covered and a creepy voice talked

"Where is it?" asked the voice

"Where is what?" Replied Janet

"The capsule." replied the voice

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave me alone" Said Janet, shoving the person away and running away. She ran, then found herself somewhere different. She was in a hall in the hub, the meeting centre of the city. All of a sudden, a voice came from the stage. The voice said a single word "choose." When Janet looked on the stage, she saw a duplicate of herself. In front of her double there were 2 pedestals. On one of the pedestals was a sword, and on the other, a shield. All of a sudden, there came a cry from the other side of the room. Janet looked and saw a person running towards her. Janet noticed that the person was carrying a sword. She went to grab one of the items, but both, plus her double were missing. The cry got louder and Janet kicked out behind her, hitting something. Then she woke up.

When she woke up, she saw that Susan's eyebrows were knitted with worry.

"What was my result?" Asked Janet

"It was. Well," said Susan "it was inconclusive. You got 3. Erudite, Dauntless, and Amity. Now you need to go.

Janet knew what that meant. She was divergent.

**A/N: Chapter 1 is finished. This will be the only 2 part chapter, for now. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the choosing ceremony. Please read and review. Which faction do you think the two wool choose? I'll give you a clue, it will be the same one. Anyway, sorry for the long delay between chapters. Writer's block is annoying.**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	3. Chapter 2: Choosing Ceremony

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of 'Initiation'. I'm calling this chapter 2, as the last 2 were set at the same time. Firstly, thank you to PhoenixFire859 for the favourite and follow. Also, a shout-out to my friend who gave me positive feedback for this story (She was also who I based Janet off, funnily enough) (She doesn't have an FF account, though). Please review, as I want to hear YOUR opinion. Thanks**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

The following day, every 16 year old and adult in the city, minus a few adults to supervise of the younger members, made their way to the Hub. Both Maxwell and Janet's younger siblings were being supervised by their teacher, so both of the teens had both parents with them. They walked, alongside the other Erudite, to the hub, the meeting place of the entire city. The 2 families arrived simultaneously, so sat next to each other, while the 16 year olds went to a separate area. Before the family separated, Maxwell hugged his parents, and Janet hugged hers because they wouldn't meet for a couple weeks because initiates were kept in different quarters from their families in Erudite, if the 2 stayed in Erudite. The rest of the civilians that were supposed to be there arrived and sat in the required space of their faction, then Marcus Eaton, the Abnegation leader, walked onto the stage. The crowd quietened down and Marcus began to speak.  
"The faction system is a basic, but integral part of life within the city" Said Marcus "You, our 16 year olds, are the future of the city, and the future of the faction system which we follow. Today, your choice of faction will impact your future and the future of this city. The choice is important as the correct faction is essential for your future life. Faction before blood." The room rumbled with repeats of thee message  
"Now, the manifestos" Said Marcus. He read out each of the faction manifestos in turn, alphabetically. After all 5 were done, he started calling out the names  
"Sam York. Amity",  
"Jane Yves. Candor",  
"Jack Wyatt. Dauntless",  
"Luther Wright. Abnegation" That was the first transfer, from Candor to Abnegation  
"Maia Tarquin. Erudite"  
"Janet Saleson." Said Marcus. Janet walked up to the stage and took the knife. She made a shallow cut in her palm, enough to draw blood. She pondered her choice. She decided that, while Erudite and Amity would be safer, she wouldn't fit there, she was too angry for Amity, and in Erudite, she would be discovered as Divergent within the first week of initiation. So, looking back at her parents for a second, she held her hand and dropped the blood in her palm into the bowl of her chosen faction.  
"Dauntless." Announced Marcus  
Janet walked off stage and towards her new faction which was loudly clapping and cheering. Once the noise had died down, Marcus called the next person up  
"Maxwell Rae." Announced Marcus.  
Maxwell walked up to the stage and cut his hand. He thought of what choice he would make. Firstly, his mind went over the same reasons as Janet had, then he thought about how Janet said that unless she would be in danger if she stayed, she would never leave Erudite. Maxwell realisd then that maybe, just maybe, Janet was divergent as well, and if so, Maxwell felt a need to help her. This cemented the decision and he dripped the blood that had collected in his palm into the calls. Marcus called out the name of his chosen faction, but Maxwell didn't hear him. He didn't hear the roar of his new faction. It felt as if he had gone deaf, until someone put their hands on his shoulder and said to him  
"Welcome to Dauntless!" said the person, a man dressed in Dauntless colours, black and orange. Maxwell and Janet sat while the rest of the 16 year olds chose. There were 20 Dauntless-born, of which 16 chose Dauntless. 1 other erudite, 2 Amitys, and 6 Candors transferred to Dauntless. The dauntless, plus their initiates were the first to leave. As soon as they left the main hall, they began running and soon left the hub. They kept running along the streets of the city, until they reached a railway bridge. The Dauntless then began to climb up, transfers following. There was a few moments for people to catch their breath, then a train turned the corner. The dauntless began running, and the transfers exchanging a look of fear began to run after. The dauntless jumped up to the ralings on the side, then pulled themselves on. Maxwell was one of the last transfers on the train. Almost everyone got on, but Janet was behind. Maxwell tried to help her but couldn't reach  
"Help!" He shouted. Arthur didn't help, but 2 of the Candors came forwards, a girl and a boy.  
"Hold me while I lean out" Instructed Maxwell. The 2 did as they were told, the boy grabbing his right arm and the girl supporting him. Working together, Maxwell was able to grab Janet's hand and pull her in, ending up with all 4 in a heap. They separated and sat, catching their breath.

**A/N: And scene! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and REVIEW. Next scene is the jump into Dauntless, and the tour. Once again, Massive thanks to PhoenixFire859, and my friend.**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Dauntless

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Dauntless**

**A/N: Hello! This is chapter 3 of Initiation. Hope you enjoy it. We left off with the characters getting onto the train. It's now time to introduce the 2 Candor transfers who helped, and who will become good friends with our main duo.**

**#1**

**SURNAME: Coleman**

**FORENAME: Tanya**

**AGE: 16**

**BIRTH FACTION: Candor**

**PHYSICAL: 5ft 3in, 120lbs, brown/black hair, blue eyes**

**#2**

**SURNAME: Tate**

**FORENAME: Percy**

**AGE: 16**

**BIRTH FACTION: Candor**

**PHYSICAL: 5ft 5in, 151 lbs, dark hair, brown eyes**

**Anyway, thank you for the continued support. Although this isn't a popular story, I will persevere with it. Finally, ****Underlined ****means that the following part is that person's point of view**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**

Janet

The group of Dauntless members and initiates continued riding the train for around half an hour. By then, Janet reasoned, her parents would have left the Hub, picked up Tomas, taken him home, and told him the news: his sister had transferred. Of course, she would see him again, as well as her parents. There was Visiting Day, then the choosing ceremonies in the next few years. Still, she already missed her family terribly. She began to cry. Maxwell, who was sitting next to her, looked over.  
"What's wrong, Janet?" Asked Maxwell, caringly  
"I miss my family." Said Janet. A look of sympathy crossed Maxwell's face, then he hugged her. He soothed her emotions with whispers. If anyone else was to hug her, it would most likely have no effect, but with Maxwell, it was different. He had always been nice to her, and the way that he understood her was like no other person she had met. He knew when she needed a hug, but also knew when to back off. People called them 'Spiritual Twins', though as it was Erudite, it was often meant jokingly. We continued hugging until I had calmed down. We separated and sat in comfortable silence as the train journeyed on, towards our new home

Maxwell

After Janet and I had stopped hugging, the train continued for about 5-10 minutes. A Dauntless woman told us to get ready. When we looked out through the open train door to see what she meant, all of a sudden, a blur of black went from the train to the nearby building

"They're jumping!" Someone shouted. I think it was a Candor. Soon, our carriage was the last to jump. Everyone, except Janet and I, jumped. The 2 of us linked hands, as we did as kids when we were scared, then we ran and jumped, landing with a thump. Someone screamed behind me. It was Janet. Down on the pavement, with arms at odd angles, lying in a pool of blood was a body, dressed in black. I pulled Janet away as a crowd had formed at the other side of the rooftop. Up on a ledge was a tall man.  
"OK, alright, listen up!" said the man "I'm Lucas, a leader here in Dauntless. To enter Dauntless, you'll have to jump. No questions about it. So, who's first?"  
One of the Candors, the girl who had helped Janet and I, volunteered. She screamed all the way down. A Dauntless-born went next, then I stepped forward

No POV/Third Person

Maxwell stepped up onto the ledge. He whispered 'Geronimo' and stepped forwards. He fell through the hole and landed in the net. Immediately, hands helped him out. The person who owned the hand that helped him out was a woman, muscular and tatooed.  
"What's your name?" She asked  
"I'm…" Said Maxwell. He thought 'I can't be Maxwell, it's too long, too Erudite. He decided to shorten it  
"Max" finished the newly named Max  
"Next jumper, Max!" shouted the woman, It was answered with cheers and shouts. Max was lead off as the next Dauntless-born fell. After the Dauntless-born, there was a high-pitched scream, accompanied with a blur of blue. Janet. She kept her name the same. The next transfer to jump was the Candor boy who helped Janet.

When all of the initiates had jumped, they formed a crowd around two Dauntless, the woman who helped Max and a man they looked no older than 25.

"Dauntless born, go with Maria, transfers, stay with me. Go." Said the man. The Dauntless born went with the woman, then the man continued speaking

"Usually, I work as an ambassador in faction meetings, but for the next few weeks, I'm your instructor. You can call me Ace. Now, follow me."

Ace lead the initiates through a stone corridor. As they neared the other end, they heard loud, pumping music and our voices. They walked out the corridor onto a ledge overlooking a large area where Dauntless milled around. Some watched a fight that was going on.  
_It's probably entertainment _reasoned Max in his head.  
"This is the pit" said Ace "The centre of life here in Dauntless"  
Ace then led them away and down more corridors. They stopped in a large room full of beds.  
"This is where you shall be sleeping for the duration of your initiation. As in, all of you, boys AND girls." said Ace. Some of the initiates exchanged looks of disgust and shock. However, some of the Candor boys, as well as Arthur, just smirked.  
"Get changed" instructed Ace.  
Max and Janet got adjacent beds, which were next to the two Candors. They got changed.

When they left the bed area, they had to throw their old clothes into a fire. The 2 did and walked into the canteen. All the transfer initiates sat on one table. The food was served on large communal trays, that the members took stuff off. After a while, Janet struck up a conversation  
"So, I don't think I caught your names" said Janet to the 2 Candors, who were sitting across from them  
"Oh, I'm Tanya." Said the girl "And this is-"  
"Percy" Interrupted the boy "And you are?"  
"I'm Janet" replied Janet  
"Max" said Max  
The 4 continued talking through the meal. Afterwards, the proper dauntless started hitting their cups against the table, then a man walked to the edge of the balcony above the canteen.  
"Initiates, stand" Instructed the man. All of the initiates followed the instruction.

"You have chosen Dauntless." Continued the man "We are the warrior faction, dedicated to the bravery of each other and the protection of this city. Remember that, and respect it. Make us proud of you."

All the Dauntless, initiates and initiated, clapped. Then, the initiates were picked up and crowd surfed out of the canteen. When they returned to the rest area, everyone fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: And scene! Chapter 3 done. Next chapter will be the first day of training. Sorry for the wait. I was just trying to get this right. Anyway, please remember to R&amp;R. As Phoenixfire839 says, please stop 'lurking'. And, as always,**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	5. Chapter 4: Day 1

****Chapter 4: Day 1********  
A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please remember to R and R. This one is the start of the training. Also, PhoenixFire, check your PM box soon. Any followers will receive exclusive content, such as art, as well as bonus/deleted scenes. This will happen on the day of the new chapter's publish. That's all for now, and as always,  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC  
******  
**Third person

The initiates were woken up by a loud clanging. They looked to where the sound came from, and saw Ace.  
"The pit. 10 minutes" he said simply, then left.  
The initiates got up. Max noticed the Candor boys trying to get a glimpse of the girls as they changed. Max himself only looked at the ground  
All the initiates got to the pit in time. There were Dauntless milling around, some walking into the shops, some heading upstairs to the surface.  
"Transfers, over here" called Ace, standing alongside Lucas, the Dauntless leader.  
After all the transfers had congregated around Ace, he continued."Here in Dauntless, our initiation is split into 3 parts." Said Ace "Firstly, there's physical, push your body until it breaks. Secondly, there's emotional. You will face your fears one by one. And finally, there's mental, You will face all your fears, no matter how dark. You are being trained apart from the Dauntless born, but you are ranked together."  
"The rankings help determine what jobs you go into" said Lucas  
"We start immediately. Follow me." Instructed Ace, as he walked off

The initiates were brought into a room, set up with punch bags, as well as fighting mats in the centre of the room. Firstly, Ace taught the transfers a few basic fighting moves before sending them off to practice.

Max

I looked around the room. The other initiates were doing various exercises, some sparring, some doing laps, and some using the punch bags. All of a sudden, I heard a commotion from across the training area. I looked over and saw the 2 of the Candor boys, as well as Arthur. picking on the Amitys

"Why don't you go pick flowers, Dauntless is no place for you." Said one of the boys, Alan I think his name was. The group teased them more, and other transfers stopped and looked at them. Exchanging looks with Percy, who was at the punch bag next to me, we nodded and walked over, standing between the Amitys and the Candors.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Percy "We're all Dauntless here. They're probably more Dauntless than you are, we're still yet to see  
"Scarper, Percy" said the other boy, Mark  
"No, he won't" I said  
"Look, it's not worth it" said Arthur.  
"Fine" said Mark. The 3 headed off.  
"Are you alright?" Percy and I asked the Amitys  
"Yes, thank you." said the girl  
"How about you come train with us?" I asked  
The two nodded and followed as we walked across

Janet

Max and Percy walked back over to Tanya and I, along with the two Amitys.  
"You two, this is Janet and Tanya" Introduced Percy  
"Janet, Tanya, this is Jo and Reggie" said Max

The 4 exchanged greetings, then continued training. The day went on fine, then Ace told them to head off. The group all headed to the initiate area.  
"So, thanks for today." said Jo  
"No problem. You know, you could stay with us if you like" Tanya said  
"Yeah" I agreed  
The 2 boys also agreed  
"Sure, why not?" said Reggie  
"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Max  
"We need to do something quintessentially Dauntless." I said  
"How about tattoos?" suggested Jo  
"Why not?" said Max

It took about 10 minutes to get to the tattoo parlour. When they got there, they looked at the various designs. Tanya decided on a small Dauntless symbol on the back of her hand, Jo and Reggie got the Amity symbol, mixed with the Dauntless symbol on the arm, Max got something a bit different; an eagle face on his arm, which he said was to symbolise the courage, yet intelligence of the eagle, characteristics he would like to have. As a tattoo, I got a sand timer with the Erudite eye at the start and the Dauntless symbol at the bottom, to signify my transition. I got it at the base of my neck. After we got them, we headed back to the initiate quarters. We talked for a while, then headed to bed. It had been a long day, and I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow

**A/N: Chapter 4 DONE! Hope you enjoyed, please remember to read and review. Remember, any follower gets exclusive content, on the publish of each chapter. Phoenixfire, check your PM box soon for the first. Sorry if this seemed short. And as always,**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	6. Chapter 5: Day 8

**Chapter 5: Day 8**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of Initiation. Hope you enjoy it. Please remember to read and review. Phoenixfire, remember to check your inbox, you've been sent more exclusive content. Also, those who have seen this, but haven't reviewed, PLEASE REVIEW OR FOLLOW OR SOMETHING! And, as always,**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**

Max

A week passed, with every initiate developing their skills. On the eighth day of training, Maxwell woke up to a scream. He jumped and looked round to see Alan involved in a scrap with Tanya. Tanya was wearing a towel, and had obviously just been in the shower. However, Alan was trying to pull her towel off. I quickly jumped up, as did Percy and Reggie. Percy hit Alan right in the jaw, and Alan went sprawling backwards. Percy and I grabbed him, so he couldn't move, while Percy and the 2 girls checked that Tanya was alright. At that moment, a call came from the entrance to the initiate quarters  
"What is going on here?" Bellowed the voice. The initiates looked round to see Ace standing on the step  
"They just attacked me" said Alan  
"No, that isn't the truth" said Janet  
"Alright then, Jen, Lexi, you two seem uninvolved in these events," said Ace "as well as you having Candor roots, what ACTUALLY happened?"  
The 2 other initiates explained what happened. After they had explained the story, Ace made a decision  
"OK, Everyone, except Tanya and Janet, come with me. Tanya, get yourself dressed. After, both of you head to the training area"  
They all did as they were told. The group filed out into one of the many corridors in the Pit

3rd Person

Ace and the initiates walked to a bridge crossing the Crevice, the deepest part of the Pit. Ace grabbed Alan, and kicking his legs in made him fall off the bridge, the only thing keeping him from falling being Ace's grip on his arm  
"Grab onto the bridge" said Ace calmly  
"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Alan  
"Grab onto the bridge, or fall and die. Your choice" said Ace  
Ace let go of Alan's hand. Alan grabbed onto the bridge  
"Now, you will hang there for 5 minutes as punishment for your crime against your fellow initiate." Instructed Ace  
Time passed, and the group was silent, the only sound being the grunts of pain and stress from Alan. After the time had elapsed, Ace pulled Alan up. He then lead the group to the training area. When they arrived there, Janet and Tanya were already training on the punch bags. Ace called them into the central area.  
"Alright, you've had a week of training. Now, we'll start the actual fights. You need to do the best you can, as you are ranked by how you perform, on the blackboards, the higher you are, the more chance there is of you getting a better job at the end of initiation. Firstly, Percy against Alan" The 2 boys stepped up onto the fighting mat.  
"How long do we fight?" asked Percy  
"Until one of you concedes, or can't fight any more" said Ace. The 2 nod, then circle around. All of a sudden, Alan ran forwards. Quick as a bullet, Percy dodged and kicked the back of Alan's legs. Alan collapsed off the mat, but got back up. Alan was able to land a punch on Percy's face, which made Percy stagger. However, with a few swift kicks to the stomach, Alan was on the ground  
"OK, OK... I con- I concede!" said Alan. This led to a cheer from the group of initiates. On the blackboards, Ace put a tally mark next to Percy's name.  
"Next fight, Max and Arthur" said Ace. Max walked up to the mat, and Arthur stepped up to the mat as well. The 2 circled for a while, then the proper fight began. Both threw punches and kicks. However, Arthur was able to land a critical hit on Max's neck, and Max blacked out.

When Max came back to consciousness, he found himself in the infirmary. He found 5 pairs of eyes looking back at him  
"Are you OK?" Asked Janet  
"Fine, just... sore" Replied Max "What happened while I was out?"  
"Arthur won your fight," Explained Percy "then Janet won against Lexi, Tanya had to concede her fight against Jen, Reggie won his fight against Mark, and Jo didn't have a fight."  
"How long have I been out?" asked Max  
"About 4 hours" said Reggie  
"Do you think they'll allow me out?" asked Max  
Right at that moment, a Dauntless medic walked past and caught Max's last question  
"Well, I think you've made enough of a recovery" said the medic "So, well discharge you as soon as you feel up to it"

Soon, Max was out of bed and out of the infirmary, and the group were on their way back to the initiate quarters. When they got there, they were greeted by the other 2 initiates, while Arthur, Alan, and Mark glared at the group. 'More of this tomorrow' Max thought to himself 'I just hope I do alright in my next fight.' There was a similar thought in everyone else's head as well, as they all went to bed and to sleep

**A/N: Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to R and R. More exclusive content is headed your way, Phoenixfire. Also, what would you like to happen in the next chapter? As in, who wins fights, what happens in the quarters, etc. Anyway, that's all I needed to say. So, as always,**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	7. Chapter 6: Day 9

**Chapter 6: Day 9**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 6. Firstly, as I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, I hope you had a happy Christmas and new year (or whatever you celebrate). Secondly, a massive thanks to my constant reviewer on this story, Phoenixfire859. Honestly, her support is one of the main reasons I'm continuing this story. Also, I'm very excited for Insurgent, especially with trailer (except for the box, though it's obvious what's inside it), what about you guys? As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&amp;R. And as always,  
Keep on reading**

**-ToAC**

Third Person  
The next morning, it war fairly uneventful at first, no one tried to attack any of the the others and they made it through breakfast alright. When they got to the training room, on the blackboards, there was a leaderboard with all their names, under a heading saying 'Transfers'. The order went;  
1: Tanya  
2=: Max  
2=: Janet  
4: Percy  
5=: Jo  
5=: Reggie  
7: Jen  
8=: Lexi  
8=: Arthur  
10: Mark  
11: Alan

Next to this was the timetable for the day. The fights were:  
Tanya Versus Max  
Percy Versus Janet  
Jo Versus Jen  
Arthur Versus Lexi  
Mark Versus Alan

Ace walked in.  
"Alright, first fight!" said Ace. Tanya and Max stepped up to the ring

Max

Tanya and I stepped up to the ring. We circled a bit, then I started with a jab at her, she quickly blocked. After a while, we were both landing good hits. However, I was able to land a kick right in her stomach, and she collapsed. She wheezed, winded.  
"I don't think I can fight any more today" she said. Ace nodded  
"Max wins" said Ace. I walked over and helped her up, as did Percy. We took her over to a bench and sat her down  
"Sorry about that" I apologised. She just shook her head  
"You were trying to win, I understand" wheezed Tanya

Ace came over to check that Tanya was alright, then he got the next fight ready. It was Percy and Janet. Both Tanya and I watched with interest. Percy easily won the fight, as Janet conceded due to hitting her head on the floor. Janet got up, then walked towards us. I noticed she was staggering, and gravved her waist so she wouldn't fall. After sitting her down, I quickly assessed the situation. Back in Erudite, when we were 14, both Janet and I took a Health and Safety course. After checking, I found that it was just a case of her losing her balance as she was walking towards us, off of the mat, as there was nothing to indicate a concussion or anything similar. I gave a quick nod to Ace to show that she was alright then he started the next fight. The rest of the session went quickly with Jen winning against Jo, Arthur beating Lexi, and Mark beating Alan. No one had to go to the infirmary today, which was good.

Afterwards, everyone dispersed around the Dauntless headquarters. Our group of 6 headed back to the Initiate quarters. About half an hour later, Janet, Jo and Tanya headed off to some of the Dauntless clothes shops to browse while us three agreed to meet them later for dinner. A while passed, then there was a bit of commotion outside the quarters, When we headed out, we saw a crowd had formed around two people, getting closer, we saw who the people were and what was happening, Tanya was pummelling Alan

Janet

Tanya was punching and kicking Alan and in return, Alan was trying to block and punch back, but failing. I looked over to see the 3 boys coming over to Jo and I.  
"What's going on?" asked Max "Why is Tanya fighting Alan?"  
"He pinched her" said Jo  
"Is that what this is about? a pinch?" asked Percy  
"Yeah. Well, it's because he pinched her butt"  
"Oh." said all 3  
"We should probably stop them" said Reggie  
"Yeah" I answered along with the other 4. We quickly walked through the crowd and dragged Tanya off of Alan, and took her back to the quarters. When we got there, Percy started telling Tanya off

Third Person

"What the hell were you thinking?" shouted Percy  
"Well sorry if I was protecting myself" replied Tanya  
"He just pinched you! That's no reason to floor him" replied Percy  
"Percy, leave it" said Tanya "Please"  
"Fine. I just worry about you, alright?" replied Percy  
"I know." replied Tanya quieter  
"C'mere" said Percy and the 2 hugged  
"Wait, are you two-" started Reggie  
"Dating?" asked Jo  
"It's been a week and now they ask" muttered Percy, which caused Tanya to giggle  
"Yeah, we are" said Tanya "We have been since before the aptitude tests" Janet and Jo both awwhed.  
"So that's why you attacked Alan!" exclaimed Max  
"as erudite as always, Max" said Janet, causing the others to laugh. They headed to the canteen for dinner. At the initiates' table, the group noticed Alan was keeping his distance, which caused most of them to chuckle. Over the meal, the group talked about various things, though a lot of what the girls talked about was Tanya and Percy's relationship. Afterwards, they headed back to the quarters and went to bed; ready for whatever the next day would throw at them

**A/N: Another chapter finished! Hope you enjoyed this. Secondly, do you like Tanya/Percy? (Pretend Dauntless cake for anyone who comes up with a ship name) Your thoughts are very welcome. I won't bother reminding you to review. oh, wait... Anyway, Next chapter includes the first shooting practice, as well as the war games. So, please tell me who you would like to be in which team, and I'll take it into consideration. Anyway, that's all I really needed to say so, as always  
Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	8. Chapter 7: Day 10

**Chapter 7: Day 10**

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 7 of Initiation. This is now officially my longest story on Fanfiction AND Fictionpress. So, this chapter features the war games, as well as the initiate's first shooting lesson. Hope you enjoy. And as always,  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

Third Person**  
**The next morning, Max woke up to a sight. Obviously, overnight, Tanya had got up and crawled into Percy's bed, as the two were snuggled together and still asleep. Keeping quiet, he woke the others in their group and showed them. Max then prodded Percy lightly, waking him up  
"Morning, lovebirds" said Janet, which woke Tanya  
Both Tanya and Percy blushed slightly. They got up and dressed then the group headed to the canteen, then the training room. When the group got to the training room, Ace was already there. They waited for all the other transfers to come in, and then Ace began to talk.  
"This morning, we are going to be doing something slightly different." Said Ace "A vital part of Dauntless is skill with shooting, so that is what we are practicing today"  
He lead the group up to the roof of the Pire, where a small shooting range had been set out. After a talk about firearm safety, Ace handed each initiate a gun, and each took turns to shoot at the range, there was various levels of success, varying from deadly accuracy from Alan, to hitting nowhere close, like Lexi. At one point, Arthur fired a shot, which missed the target and hit the wall next to the initiates waiting for their turn, BEHIND the initiates who were shooting. At the end of the morning, before the initiates headed for lunch, Ace gave them rankings;  
1: Alan  
2: Jo  
3: Percy  
4: Jen  
5: Reggie  
6: Max  
7: Tanya  
8: Mark  
9: Janet  
10: Arthur  
11: Lexi  
The group then headed to lunch

After lunch, the group moved to the training room for that day's fights. After the previous day, and that morning, the leader board was slightly different. It read;  
1: Max  
2: Tanya  
3: Percy  
4: Janet  
5: Reggie  
6: Jo  
7: Jen  
8: Mark  
8: Arthur  
8: Alan  
11: Lexi  
They then read the time table for the day;  
Percy Versus Tanya  
Jo Versus Janet  
Reggie Versus Max  
Mark Versus Lexi  
Arthur Versus Alan  
Ace walked in at that point and called for the first fight.

Janet

Percy and Tanya walked up to the mat. After the circling, they started to fight. I noticed that they weren't putting as much force as usual into their punches. At one point, Percy hit Tanya in the stomach, causing her to keel over slightly then he hit her in the head, by accident. This knocked her over and she had to concede the fight. Max ran up and helped Percy take her aside then he ran back to beside me. Ace then called for the next fight, which was me versus Jo. We both stepped up to the mat

Max

Janet and Jo walked up, and then began to circle. Jo lunged forwards and the 2 fought. Jo was able to land a kick in Janet's stomach, then her face, and Janet fell unconscious  
"What is it with you Erudite and passing out?" said Ace, slightly towards me "Percy, Tanya, take Janet to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Max and Reggie, it's your fight. Reggie and I walked up to the mat and began to fight. I could see that Reggie looked scared, so I went easy on him. After all, it wouldn't affect me too greatly, if I lost, rankings wise. Reggie was able to get me on the ground and I got back up. However, I got distracted because I suddenly though about what had happened to Janet. While I was unaware, Reggie tackled me again. I conceded the match and Ace dismissed me to go to see Janet in the infirmary. I sprinted there, while Reggie and Jo stayed behind to watch the remainder of the fights. When I got there, the nurse at the desk looked up and just pointed at one of the rooms. I ran into the room to see Janet laying in the bed, with a nurse checking over her, and Penya (My name for them) standing slightly to the side. I move over to them.  
"How'd the fight go?" asked Tanya  
"I conceded. I mean, Reggie needed it. He really lacks confidence" I replied  
"Yeah, Yeah. That's what they all say" said Tanya  
"Anyway, How is she?" I asked  
"She's doing fine. She hasn't woken up yet" said Percy.  
"There's no sign of any major injury" said the nurse "She just needs to wake up, then we can let her go. After all, she won't want to miss tonight"  
The three of us must have looked confused, as she explained  
"It's the war games, tonight. It's a Dauntless tradition, during training"  
The three of us nodded, understanding now. The nurse walked off. Between the three of us, we agreed that we would take it in shifts to stay with Janet. I would take the first 30 minutes, then Tanya, then Percy, and then back to me in a loop. The two headed off, probably to tell the others what had happened and hear what had happened in the remainder of the day. It was just under 2 hours until Janet woke up, and it was during my second 'shift', and I had dozed off

Janet

When I woke up, I found myself in the infirmary. I looked over to see Max, asleep in the chair next to the bed. I gently poked him and this woke him up  
"Hello, sleepy head" I said  
"I could say the same to you" He replied, which made both of us laugh  
At this point, Tanya walked in  
"Janet, you're awake! That's good." Said Tanya "War games are in half an hour."  
"What?" said Janet "What have I missed?"  
"Well, I let Reggie beat me, Mark beat Lexi, and Alan beat Arthur. Also, there are War games tonight, some kind of Dauntless tradition." Explained Max  
"Well, the doctors say that if you feel up to it, you're allowed to go" said Tanya  
"Yeah" I said and I got up. The three of us walked to the canteen, ate dinner, then headed to the trains for the war games

3rd Person

As each person boarded the train, they were handed a protective jacket. The train headed off towards the destination of the war games. On the way there, Lucas, one of the Dauntless Leaders, and Ace explained the game  
"It's basically capture the flag. There are 2 teams and each has to try to capture the other team's flag." Explained Ace  
"Weapon of choice" Continued Lucas, hefting up an odd looking gun "Fires paintballs, looks painless but hurts like the devil. So, 2 teams, Ace and I are captains"  
"You have first pick, Lucas" said Ace  
"Alright then, Alan" said Lucas  
"I'll take Percy" said Ace  
"OK, Jen" said Lucas  
"**Simon" **said Ace **(A/N: DAUNTLESS-BORN WILL BE IN BOLD)  
**"Tanya" said Lucas  
"Max" said Ace

It went on like this until all the initiates were equally split into teams of 13. On Lucas' team, there was Alan, Jen, **James, Jane, Polly,** Arthur, Lexi, **Scott, Maia, Connor**, Mark, **Marie **and** Rex**. On Ace's Team were Jo, Reggie, **Luke, Martha, Sami,** Tanya, Percy, **Harry, Simon, Zeke, Tom,** Janet and Max. Ace's team were the first team to jump from the train into the fairground. They ran until they were out of sight of the train tracks, then they stopped. They began to discuss potential plans.  
"I say we focus on attack, just completely destroy them" said Tom  
"We need to know where they are before we do that" replied Tanya  
"We should hide the flag well, make sure they can't find it" said Reggie, Everyone agreed with this  
"Alright, we should split into 2 teams, offence and defence" said Janet  
"Who put you in charge?!" said Sami  
"Oi, don't talk to her like that!" retorted Max "I agree with her. Also, we should have some people get better viewing points, see if we can spot the other team and their flag"  
Everyone responded positively to this. The 2 sub-teams were sorted with Jo, Reggie, Tanya, Percy, Martha, Simon and Harry agreeing, if slightly begrudgingly, to defend, while the other 7 would be in offence. After a little bit of surveillance, Sami spotted something.  
"I think I can see it." Said Sami, she then jumped down to the ground off the building  
"They have it in the clock tower on the other side of the pier" reported Sami. The attack group formed a quick plan; they would flank either side of the tower. One group would distract the other team while a smaller second team would go and get the flag. With plans sorted they made their way to the clock tower. In the smaller team, there was Ace, as well as Janet, Max and **Zeke**. When they got up to the main roof of the tower, they all hid as, in plain sight, was Lucas and his team. All of a sudden, a voice called out  
"I can see them!" shouted the voice.  
"Move!" commanded Ace. The 2 groups surged forwards, the first ducking down and firing at the other team. Meanwhile, the other group sneaked round the side, however, as they neared the tower, they heard a click. Turning around, Janet ended up with a paintball gun at point blank range pointing directly at her head. There were 3 other clicks and the group was surrounded  
"Oh, planning on sneaking round, were we?" Jibed Lucas  
"Yep, we still will" said Ace "Just not as quietly"  
"How? We've got you surrounded" said Lucas  
"Oh, I don't know. Probably something like NOW!" replied Ace. In unison, the whole group each shot at the surrounding people. All the paintballs met their mark, and most of the people doubled over in pain. The group sprinted past and into the clock tower, leaving Ace outside to guard against anyone else. Zeke stayed lower, in case anyone got past Ace, leaving the two transfers to get the flag. Max went up first, and was immediately trying to dodge fire from Alan, who was guarding the flag. Both fired a few shots, then their guns only clicked, they had run out of ammo. Alan charged towards Max, though Max dodged, but was caught trying to get the flag.  
"JANET!" Shouted Max, Janet ran across the small room. Before Alan could grab her, Max firmly kicked him between his legs, causing Alan to topple, allowing Max to get up and join Janet on the balcony, as the other members of their team cheered

A short while later, the entire group of Dauntless was heading back to the train. Zeke caught up with Max and Janet.  
"Hey, you two. We're going zip lining, then playing Candor or Dauntless back at Ace's place, wanna come?" asked Zeke  
"Why not?" the two said in unison  
"Can we bring some others" Asked Janet  
"No more than 2, Ace's orders" The 2 nodded then ran over to 'Penya' (As Max called them). They quickly explained what was going on. The other 2 agreed and the group joined the Dauntless-born, after a quick explanation to the 2 ex-amitys.

**A/N: And I'll leave it there. Next chapter will be the next part of the night (Ziplining and 'Candor or Dauntless'). So, I need truths or dares! Anyway, as always, please R and R. Sorry for this extremely long winded chapter, but started and I couldn't stop. And, as always,**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	9. Chapter 8: Day 10, pt 2

**Chapter 8: Day 10, pt. 2**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 8 of Initiation. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Quick explanation first, between the chapters, the train journey has taken place, so that's why they start inside the Pyre. Please remember to read and review. And as always,**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

Third Person

The stairs of the Pyre were flooded in black and orange, quickly ascending towards the roof. There were shouts of excitement all around, from both the initiates and the Dauntless that had joined them. Soon, the group all burst onto the roof of the building. The 4 transfers who had been allowed to come with the group all bent over and caught their breath. The already initiated got a harness from a hidden alcove in the wall of the Pyre. The first person to get into the harness was Zeke. The two Dauntless who were holding the harness swung him back then threw him forwards. The group watched as he got smaller and smaller, until he disappeared entirely. About 3 minutes later, there was a tug on the string and the two handlers started pulling the harness back up. When they were able to get it back, they called Tanya up. They did the same with her as they did with Zeke. She seemed very confident when they sent her off. However, Max and Janet noticed that Percy was holding his breath, until the tug on the line, where he let out a sigh of obvious relief. He was the next up and he shouted a bit when he was first let off, but he stopped quickly. Soon enough, there was the tug and the Dauntless started pulling the harness back. They asked Janet to come up. After strapping her in they swung her back and let her go

Janet

As soon as they let me go, I felt a whoosh of air and a surge of adrenaline. I yelled on the way down, not out of fear but pure joy. As I looked around, I saw a perspective on the city that I hadn't ever before. I saw the Merciless mart, as well as Erudite in the slight distance. I also saw the grey cubes of the abnegation sector. I could see the hole which was the initiates' original entrance into the Dauntless compound, and the glass roof of the pit. I was so lost in the moment it wasn't until I hear shouting that I faced the front. What I saw was a quickly approaching wall and a crowd of Dauntless shouting  
"PULL THE BRAKE!" they shouted  
I quickly reached behind me and tugged hard on the metal handle and I came to a screeching halt above the crowd. I unbuckled myself, as a Dauntless had explained on the train, and I fell right onto a mattress. I got up a bit out of breath, but still giddy with excitement. I walked over to Percy and Tanya who were holding hands (CUTE!) just apart from the crowd. I watched as the harness was pulled up for the next person, who I guessed was going to be Max. The 3 of us chatted as we waited, about 6 minutes later, Tanya and Percy began to look a little worried, as did a few of the other Dauntless  
"Why do you look worried?" I asked them  
"This is longer than it usually takes" explained Tanya  
"Oh" I replied, realising. However, at that moment, we started to hear a buzz of something approaching. There was the screech of the brake. I looked up to see Max, face red and breathing heavily. He dropped from the harness and walked over to us.  
"What happened?" I asked  
"The rope snagged." said Max "Look, I'll explain in a bit. Can I catch my breath first?" I nodded and led him to a small bench where he sat down and calmed himself down. I knew that, ever since he almost fell out of a tall window in Erudite, when he was 12, trying to see what some of the other factions were doing, he had had a massive fear of heights, and more specifically falling from a great height. We stayed sitting for the remainder of the zip-lining, during which Max explained what had happened  
"I was at the point where you pass the pier on your left." he said "I put my hands out, you know, to see what it felt like but all of a sudden, I stopped. I looked up and saw that there was a knot in the line so I had to pull myself up and un-knot it, I then started going extremely quickly, and yeah, that's why it took longer" I just nodded

Third Person

After all the people had zip-lined, the group moved and got onto the train. Most jumped off at the Pit. However, the 4 were told to stay put for a little longer. Still on the train were a few of the Dauntless, and the Dauntless-born initiates. The train moved round to a large apartment block. The entire group jumped off and headed inside. As they ascended, Simon explained Candor or Dauntless  
"Basically, there are 2 options," said Simon "Candor, where you have to tell the complete truth"  
"We could help make sure they're telling the truth" said Percy, gesturing towards him and Tanya. Simon nodded in reply, then continued explaining the game  
"Your other option is Dauntless, where you have to do a dare." he said "They're usually quite absurd"  
"Is there a forfeit?" asked Max  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure what it's going to be, it's slightly different each year. Ace organises it, so it's up to him. The group nodded. Soon, they reached Ace's penthouse which was right at the top of the building. His place was incredible with various things that only a Dauntless member would have, due to it fitting their values more than any of the other factions. There were loud coloured posters on the walls, advertising various things that were probably major in Dauntless, such as pit fights and public war games. The group sat in the lounge area of the open plan apartment, and Ace brought some drinks out and handed each of them to the older Dauntless  
"No alcohol for initiates, sorry." said Ace to the group of 16 "The forfeit is that if you don't do what you are told to, you have to leave, simple enough. We play until everyone's done 3. Let's begin. As I'm the host I go first, Jon, Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless, obviously" said Jon, one of the older Dauntless  
"I dare you to run through the pit, shouting you're all pansycakes" said Ace  
"Really, that's not that bad" said Jon  
"Wait until later, it will get worse" said Ace. Jon got up and the group followed. Jon did his dare and ran around until he was stopped by Lucas and Karl, two of the leaders. He sheepishly explained why he was doing it and sprinted back to the group, they headed back to Ace's apartment. On the way there, Jon chose his first victim  
"Simon, my brother, Candor or Dauntless?" said Jon  
"Candor" said Simon  
"Pansy-" started Zeke, but Simon punched him in the stomach. Hard.  
"What is your most embarrassing moment? I know this, and we have to ex-Candors, so you can't lie." said Jon  
"Well, it was about a year or two ago" he then retold, in extreme detail the story of how he had ended up in his underwear in front of the entire Abnegation section of their year. By the end, the whole group was in hysterics laughing  
"I can remember hearing something about that" said Janet  
"So can I" said Max "It was from Mr Myers, wasn't it?"  
"Yep" Said Janet  
By then, the group had gotten back to the apartment  
"So, Max, Candor or Dauntless?" said Simon  
"Seeing as I feel sorry for you, Simon, Candor?" said Max, the last word slightly worriedly  
"Fine. How far have Janet and you got?" asked Simon  
"Pardon?" said Max, confused.  
"You and Janet. How far have you got? I mean you're so obviously together"  
"We're not, actually" said Max. He was beet red, as was Janet. Both were incredibly embarrassed  
"Oh" was all Simon said. "Then it's your turn to ask, Max"  
"Percy" said Max "Candor or Dauntless?"  
"I'll go Dauntless. I've spent 16 years of my life telling the truth" said Percy  
"Alright. I dare you to let the girls put make-up on you." Replied Max  
"I hate you now, but OK." said Percy. The girls got up and dragged Percy slightly apart. They gave him a complete makeover, while the other boys/men stood and laughed. After that was done, and Percy was suitably 'beautified', he chose his next victim  
"Janet. Candor or Dauntless?"  
"Dauntless, obviously" said Janet  
Percy thought for a moment then Tanya whispered something into his ear. He grinned, and he walked over and whispered it to Janet. She blushed, got up, grabbed Max and pulled him to a slightly separate room  
After the door was closed, Harry piped up  
"What did you ask them to do?" he asked  
"Oh, just a little bit of a game called '7 minutes in heaven'" said Percy  
This caused a bunch of oohs and cheers amongst the group. They continued to chat as they waited for the other 2

Meanwhile, in the room, the 2 were sitting quite awkwardly; all of a sudden Max said something  
"You know, when Simon asked me that question, the embarrassing part wasn't what he asked, but the fact that I had to say that we had gotten nowhere"  
"What do you mean?" replied Janet  
"Look, Janet, I think it's time I told the truth. Ever since we've been little, people have seen us as siblings, but that's just the thing. I don't want that."  
"Why? Don't you like me?" replied Janet  
"No, no!" exclaimed Max "Quite the opposite. Janet, you are the light of my life. I think, no I know that, Janet Gabriella Saleson, I love you."  
As a response to this, Janet leant forwards and within a couple seconds the two were engaged in a passionate kiss. After they had to separate for breath, they just stayed hugging each other.  
"I guess that means the feeling's mutual" said Max  
Janet laughed quietly. They stayed like that for a while then there was a knock on the door  
"Time to come out" came a voice. The two, holding hands, walked back to the group. The two ex-Candors grinned like Cheshire cats when they saw the two were holding hands.  
"It's your turn, Janet" said Tom  
"OK, Tanya" said Janet  
The night continued with this with assorted dares and truths, and plenty of laughs. After a while, the whole group had finished their dares, and the initiates were shooed out and back to their quarters

**A/N: And scene. Sorry about the end being a bit rushed, this chapter was just getting extremely long winded, so I'll keep this relatively short. Next chapter will be the next day, which will have the knife throwing and fights as normal. Also, did you spot a tiny reference to a certain musical I'm taking part in (Hint: Teacher)? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to read and review. And, as always**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


	10. Chapter 9: Day 11

**Chapter 9: Day 11**

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 9 of Initiation. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyway, please read and review as always. Thank you for your continued support throughout this story; we are quickly approaching the end of the first half. And, as always**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**

Third Person

The next morning, when the group had gotten up, Jo and Reggie questioned the other 4 on the events of the previous night. The 4 told them exactly what happened, leaving out some details, such as Simon's embarrassing story. When Tanya and Percy told the two about what had happened during Janet's dare, from their perspective, Jo jumped up and hugged Janet, while Reggie slapped Max on the back, causing Max to splutter, which in turn made everyone laugh a bit. Max had his arm around Janet, and she laid her head on his shoulder. The group went to breakfast, then to the training room. As always there was the leader-board from the day before, as well as the timetable for the day. The leader-board read;  
1=: Max  
1=: Tanya  
3: Percy  
4: Janet  
5: Reggie  
6: Jo  
7: Jen  
8=: Mark  
8=: Alan  
10: Arthur  
11: Lexi

The timetable read;

Percy VS Alan  
Jen VS Tanya  
Reggie VS Janet  
Mark VS Jo  
Arthur VS Max

At that moment, Ace walked in and began to address all the transfers  
"Like yesterday, we're going to be doing something slightly different this morning." Said Ace "It is mainly an aesthetic skill, though you never know its importance in combat. We're going to be practicing knife throwing"  
Ace led the group over to a line of human shaped targets and handed out knives. Out of the corner of her eye, Janet saw that standing slightly away was Lucas. The group took turns throwing at the target. Many of the first shots ended up stuck in the wood surrounding the targets. However, throughout the morning, the group improved until most could hit with high accuracy, sometimes deadly accuracy. Well, most could. Arthur threw a knife and it ended up sticking to the wall NEXT to the target board, missing Ace, who was standing there, by a hair's width. Obviously Ace took a step away from the board, to make sure that he wasn't hit. At the end of the session, Ace gave them more rankings, like he had after the shooting. The rankings went;  
1: Jen  
2: Reggie  
3: Tanya  
4: Janet  
5: Max  
6: Jo  
7: Lexi  
8: Mark  
9: Alan  
10: Percy  
11: Arthur

The group were then dismissed to lunch. Lunch went by uneventfully, then the group returned to the training room. Over lunch, Ace had obviously changed the leader board, as there was a slightly different order. The order went;  
1: Tanya  
2: Max  
3: Janet  
4: Reggie  
5=: Percy  
5=: Jen  
7: Jo  
8: Mark  
9: Alan  
10: Lexi  
11: Arthur

Ace walked in and called the first fight. Percy and Alan stepped up. Unlike in previous days, Alan charged right at Percy, and it wasn't until the last moment that Percy dodged. Alan ran at him again, but Percy used Alan's momentum against him, and simply held out a leg, causing Alan to face-plant into the mat. There was a audible crack, and when Alan got up, the rest of initiates saw, in great disgust, that Alan's nose had gone wonky. Ace got Mark to take Alan to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Ace called up the next fight. Jen and Tanya stepped up. The two circled, then Jen tried to kick Tanya in the face. Quick as a flash, Tanya grabbed Jen's leg and pulled her off balance. This caused Jen to tumble over. She conceded the fight, due to her feeling light-headed after she hit the ground. Ace called the next fight, and Reggie and Janet walked up

Max

As I watched Reggie and Janet circle, I felt the same sensation as Percy probably felt when Tanya did the zip-line, it felt as if my stomach was knotting and his heart had stopped beating. He watched as the 2 threw punches and kicks, both slightly holding back, then Janet dump-tackled him, and Reggie let out a surprised yelp, which was cut off as he hit the floor. They both stood up, though Reggie was doubled over, winded. Jo ran up and helped Janet walk Reggie to the bench. After making sure he was fine, Ace called the next fight. By this point, Mark had got back, and he and Jo stepped up to the mat. The fight went quickly, with Mark quickly knocking Jo out. Reggie and Percy took Jo to the infirmary, and Ace called the last fight. Arthur and I stepped up and we began to circle. I was determined not to lose, after my last fight against him, back on the first day of fights. We began to circle, then he tried to throw a punch, I was able to catch his fist and I pushed him backwards, then kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over, then I elbowed him in the back, causing him to fall on his stomach. He got up and started to attack me. He was able to knock me over, but I turned it over so I was on top of him. I brought my knee up and hit him, right between the legs. He groaned in pain and collapsed, but I rolled out the way so he didn't fall on top of me  
"I concede" said Arthur, obviously in pain. We stepped off the mat and Arthur walked over to the bench. As we were the last fight of the day Arthur dismissed us, and we headed back to the initiate quarters to get changed out of the sweaty training clothes. Afterwards, they headed out into the pit to fill the time between the end of training and dinner.

Janet

We headed out into the pit, Max with his arm around my waist. They were talking when someone called for them. They looked over to see the group of 7 dauntless-born from the war games.  
"Hey, you guys" called Zeke  
The group walked over and they chatted with the Dauntless-born. Jo and Reggie laughed as Simon retold all the details of the the Candor or Dauntless game the night before, much to the embarrassment of the other four. There soon was the call for dinner and the group moved to the canteen where they group sat together and traded various stories about the day. Afterwards, the group headed to the pit where they chatted for a bit, then Simon revealed some news  
"Did you hear that this is Ace's last year as an instructor?" said Simon  
"What?" exclaimed Max "Why?"  
"Jon said there was some new legislation from the stiffs on the council" said Simon "Apparently, faction ambassadors are going to be needed pretty much 24/7 now. Still, it means more opportunities for us at the job ceremony"  
"Job ceremony?" I asked  
"After the training, there is a ceremony where jobs are chosen." explained Harry "The instructor role is assigned by the previous instructor, based on who they feel was good during training. It's usually transfers who get the transfer instructor. Did you know Ace was originally Erudite, like you 2?" He nodded at Max and I. We continued chatting until there was a curfew call on the intercom. We all headed back to our dorms and we went to sleep

**A/N: Chapter 9 finished! Hope you enjoyed this. Please remember to review. Also, remember to check your inbox, Phoenixfire. Also, there isn't long left in stage 1, in 3 chapters time it will be finished... I almost can't believe it. I hope you enjoyed this, and as always  
Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	11. Chapter 10: Day 12

**Chapter 10: Day 12**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 10 of Initiation. Hope you enjoy this. I've really enjoyed writing this story. Please remember to read and review. And as always,**

**Keep on reading**

**-ToAC**

Third Person

That morning, the group woke up and they got up with little problems. When the group walked to the canteen for breakfast, the 4 noticed that Arthur was keeping away from Max. When they got into the training room, they saw the current leaderboard and the timetable for the day. The leaderboard read;

1: Tanya  
2: Max  
3: Janet  
4: Reggie  
5: Percy  
6: Jen  
7: Jo  
8: Mark  
9: Alan  
10: Lexi  
11: Arthur

The timetable read;

Jen VS Jo  
Lexi VS Reggie  
Mark VS Alan  
Percy VS Arthur  
Max VS Janet

Ace walked in and called all the initiates into a group  
"Today will be a normal day, there are no extras. However, perform your pest as we have Dauntless leadership observing us today" said Ace ,gesturing to Lucas and another leader, James, who stood slightly away from the group  
"Alright, first fight!" said Ace.  
Jen and Jo stepped up to the fighting mat and began to circle. The fight was pretty violent, even compared to some of the tougher members of the initiate group. Both Jen AND Jo were definitely doing their best to impress the leaders. The fight ended up abruptly with Jen punching out Jo, which left the other initiates, and even Ace, shocked. Ace quickly got a stretcher and got Percy and Max to carry Jo to the infirmary, as they were in the last 2 fights. When they had left, he called up the next fight and Reggie and Lexi stepped up. Their fight went quickly with Reggie conceding after getting kicked in the groin  
_Blimey, everyone's different when they're monitored _thought Janet  
After Reggie had got to the bench, with help from Lexi, Ace called the next fight. Mark and Alan stepped up. The two were very equally matched, but Mark had the advantage. He was able to flip Alan onto the floor and he pummelled him until Alan conceded the fight. By this point, Percy and Max had got back from the infirmary, and Percy and Arthur stepped up for their fight. As Tanya didn't have a fight, and Reggie had fought his, they agreed to go see Jo. Reggie left straight away, but Tanya stayed behind to watch Percy's fight. Percy and Arthur circled on the mat. Arthur charged, but Percy tripped him up, making him stumble. Percy then started a flurry of punches and kicks which Arthur blocked half of. However, he wasn't quick enough and soon, Percy had him pinned on the ground. Arthur tried to squirm away, but was unable to, so he conceded the fight. After the two hopped down from the mat, Tanya ran off to see Jo. Ace called the next fight, and Max and Janet stepped up

Max

My heart was in my throat as Janet and I circled, I didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time I knew that I would have to. We moved quickly towards each other. She hit me hard in the stomach making me double over, but I sweeped her legs out from under her, she jumped up and ran towards me. I dodged out the way. She stopped and tried to hit me. Catching her hand, I shoved her back. I shoved too hard and my hand made contact with her face. She collapsed, crying. She conceded then, which relieved me a little. I led her to the bench, my arm around her waist, then I ran and got an ice pack from a first aid kit on the wall. I gave it to her and she pressed it on her eye  
"I'm so sorry, Janet" I said.  
"Max, I know it was an accident, don't worry" she said, smiling slightly  
"At least I'm not in the infirmary" she joked. I chuckled. We stayed there for a couple minutes, then together we walked to the infirmary to check on Jo

Janet

When we got to the infirmary, we were immediately firected to Jo's room. When we got there, she was sitting up in her bed.  
"Hey" She greeted happily  
We both said hi back. The group of us chatted with her until she was discharged, then we headed back to the initiate quarters. When we got there, Jen came up to us  
"I'm really sorry, Jo." said Jen, holding her hand out  
"Hey, no problem. You were just trying to look good in front of leaders,I understand." said Jo, shaking Jen's hand."  
Jen smiled, then walked back to her bed  
At that point, the intercom said that there was a call for dinner. We all headed to the canteen, then after headed back to the quarters and got ready for the next day, as they had been told that it was the penultimate day of initiation fights

**A/N: And done! Please, remember to read and review. Phoenixfire, check your PM inbox for some exclusive content. And as always,  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


	12. Chapter 11: Day 13

**Chapter 11: Day 13**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 11 of 'Initiation'. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review. And, as always,**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

The initiates were woken up to someone screaming. Max, thinking it was repeat of the incident with Alan and Tanya on the eighth day of training. However, when he saw the source of the screaming, he saw that there was a very different reason. Alan was lying face down in a small pool of blood. He looked unconscious but Max could see he was breathing. He jumped over to Alan, and turned him over and put him in the recovery position  
"Someone go and get a medic!" shouted Janet.  
Mark and Lexi ran off. They shortly came back with a medic and a stretcher and Max gave a quick explanation of Alan's injuries. Alan was lifted onto the stretcher and as they moved back out of the quarters, Janet thought she saw Arthur looking at the people unemotionally. She told this to the others over breakfast. Afterwards, they headed to the training room. Ace was already there, as well as a leader  
"Now," said the leader "As you all probably noticed, your fellow initiate Alan was badly injured. He has had to drop out if training today. However, medics have reported to me that his injuries were not accidental but were caused by another initiate. This, under the laws of Dauntless, is an offence that can be punished with banishment from the faction. Anyone who has any information on the events of last night, please may you inform either me or a member of Dauntless leadership." He dismissed the group for a moment, and they looked at the leaderboard and timetable. The leaderboard read;  
1) Tanya  
2) Max  
3) Janet  
4) Reggie  
5) Percy  
6) Jen  
7) Jo  
8) Mark  
9) Alan  
9) Lexi  
11) Arthur  
The timetable read;  
Arthur Vs Janet  
Lexi Vs Reggie  
Mark Vs Tanya  
Percy Vs Jo  
Max Vs Jen

Janet

After seeing the timetable, I ran over to Ace  
"What is it, Janet?" asked Ace  
"It's about the Alan incident. I think it was Arthur who did it." I said  
"You think?" responded Ace  
"Yeah. Everyone else was trying to help, but he just stood back" I responded  
"Alright, I'll ask him about it, after the fight. Now, go get ready, you're first" Answered Ace  
I nodded then headed back to the fighting mat. Arthur was already waiting. We circled on the mat then Arthur lunged towards me. I was able to dodge, but Arthur grabbed my shoulders and threw me down onto the mat  
"This is for tattling, you weakling" said Arthur, clearly audible to everyone. He then proceeded to repeatedly punch me. I blacked out after a few of them

Max

Arthur kept punching Janet even though she was unconscious. Ace pretty much rugby tackled Arthur then dragged him out of the training room. I quickly started first aid on Janet, while Percy and Tanya sprinted for a medic. They quickly returned and I aided them as they took Janet to the infirmary. The nurse and medics said that she would be fine, she just needed some aid. They sent us back to the training room. When we got there, Ace had returned and was talking to some members of the group. Others were training around the room. When Ace saw us he waved us over  
"Is Janet alright?" he asked. We nodded in reply  
"What's happened with Arthur?" I asked  
"Well, in case an allegation was put forward," said Ace "we had Candor send some truth serum over. Arthur was questioned using it and he confessed to hurting Alan. He's been knocked out of initiation and will leave the compound soon. His family has also been informed. We won't be hearing from him again, hopefully"  
I nodded in response  
"Now, even though that was slightly distressing, we're still going to go on with the fights." said Ace. He called Lexi and Reggie up. The pair circled, then they ran into one another, ending up falling on the floor. They grappled for a bit, then got back up. Reggie ran to attack again, but Lexi reacted quickly, bringing her leg up and hitting Reggie, well, where it hurts. I winced when I saw Reggie's face contort in pain and he collapsed.  
"I concede" he said, in a surprisingly high-pitched voice. He limped off and sat on a bench nearby. Jo walked over and checked he was alright. Meanwhile, Ace started the next fight. Mark and Tanya stepped up then started to circle. Mark attacked first and was able to knock Tanya to the ground. Tanya jumped back up, but Mark swiped her feet from under her. She hit the ground hard and was winded  
"I concede" she wheezed. Mark helped her up and he and Percy took her to the side and got her some water. Ace then called the next fight and Percy and Jo stepped up. The pair circled, then Jo ran towards Percy, trying to tackle him but she ended up falling over. She was able to get back up and the pair grappled for a while, until Percy landed a hit and Jo went down like a rock. She was out cold. Reggie ran up, having recovered from his fight, and he and Percy carried her away. After they left, Ace called the next fight.

Third Person

Max and Jen stepped up then began to circle. Jen attacked first, and caused Max to stagger backwards. However, he was able to get his balance and retaliated, causing Jen to fall to the ground. She got back up and ran at Max. He just moved out of the way and tripped Jen up. She landed on her shoulder. Still, she got back up and the pair grappled more until Max landed a punch to Jen's stomach and Jen collapsed. She conceded the fight and Max helper her off of the mat. Ace dismissed them and Max, Percy, Tanya, and Reggie ran to the infirmary.

Percy and Reggie went to see if Jo was alright, while Max and Tanya checked on Janet. When Max and Tanya entered the room, Janet was sitting up in her bed. Max immediately ran over to her  
"Are you alright?" Asked Max  
"I'm fine, Max" said Janet, smiling. Max smiled back  
"It feels like we're back here almost every day" said Tanya  
The other 2 agreed with this  
"I can't believe that Arthur would do that, though" said Janet  
"I can." said Max "Even though he's joined Dauntless, he still has the Erudite mindframe of 'Failure is not an option'. He was last of all of us and he knew it. Alan was higher than him, so..."  
"I guess that makes sense" responded Janet  
The group chatted for a while, with the other 3 joining them, Jo having been discharged. Janet was soon discharged and the group headed to dinner.

During dinner, Alan approached them  
"Hey, Alan" said Percy  
"Hey, Percy." replied Alan "I would just like to thank you guys for this morning"  
"No problem. We're all the same faction now, right?" answered Max  
"Yeah. Also, Tanya, sorry about earlier when I tried to... you know, as well as the incident in the pit" said Alan "Arthur said he'd beat me if I didn't."  
"No worries." said Tanya, smiling. Alan just smiled then headed back to where he was sitting with Mark. The rest of dinner went by uneventfully.

After dinner, Tanya dragged the other girls off to do clothes shopping, Janet mouthing the words 'help me' to Max, causing him to chuckle slightly. While the girls were gone, Max and Percy ended up questioning Reggie on him and Jo  
"So, are you together?" Asked Max  
"No" Replied Reggie  
"Really?" said Percy "You're being completely honest." It was a statement not a question  
"You like her though, don't you?" said Max  
"Well,..." said Reggie  
"Come on, you can tell us" said Percy  
"OK, I do. I've had a crush on her since before the choosing ceremony. She was a large part of the reason I transferred."  
Max smiled, thinking about how Janet had been a big part of why he chose Dauntless. The group continued to chat until the girls returned and they all got to bed, as the next day was the final day of fights, then it was visiting day.

A/N: Chapter 11 done. Please remember to review. I've really enjoyed writing this story so far, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. And, as always,  
Keep on Reading

-ToAC


	13. Chapter 12: Day 14

**Chapter 12: Day 14**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 12 of Initiation. Please remember to read and review, as always. Phoneixfire, you've gone quiet, hope everything is alright... Anyway, this chapter's the last of the fights, so hope you enjoy. And, as always**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

The group woke up as usual the next morning, the dauntless hours having become routine. They walked to the canteen and had breakfast then headed to the training room. As usual, Ace was already there. The group looked at the timetable and the leader-board. The leader-board read;  
1= Max  
1= Tanya  
3: Janet  
4: Reggie  
5: Percy  
6: Jen  
7: Jo  
8: Mark  
9: Lexi  
10: Alan

The timetable read:  
Reggie Vs Janet  
Jen Vs Mark  
Lexi Vs Jo  
Tanya Vs Alan  
Max Vs Percy

Ace first welcomed Alan back, as well as commending Max, Percy, and Tanya for their quick reactions after Janet's incident. He then called the first fight. Reggie and Janet stepped up and began to circle. Janet attacked first jabbing at Reggie, but he was able to block her shot. He quickly responded with a roundhouse kick, which knocked Janet slightly backwards, but she kept her balance. She quickly hit him in a flurry of punches, knocking him backwards, but Reggie kicked her in the shins, causing Janet to go down. She got back up quickly but wobbled. She tried to move towards Reggie, but almost fell over. She began to fall backwards, but Max was able to catch her. She was still conscious, so Max took her to the bench by the side. He then checked for visible signs of concussion but found none. Meanwhile, Ace called the next fight. Mark and Jen stepped up and circled for a while. They fought quickly and Jen won the fight after she hit Mark in between the legs and Mark went down. He conceded the fight and walked off. Ace called the next fight. Lexi and Jo stepped up. They began to circle then Jo ran forwards. She tried to knock Lexi over, but bounced off. She was able to keep her balance, but Lexi threw a punch. It hit Jo in the cheek which was enough to make her fall over and hit the ground hard. She didn't move, so Max and Reggie got a stretcher and took her to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Ace started the next fight. Tanya and Alan stepped up and began to circle. Alan attacked first, throwing a punch at Tanya. However, Tanya was able to redirect the force causing Alan to stumble past her. Tanya kicked out at Alan's shins, causing him to collapse to the ground. He tried to get back up, but Tanya elbowed him in the back, sending him back down to the ground  
"I concede" Wheezed Alan. The pair both got off the mat then Ace called the next fight. By this point, Max had got back from the infirmary, so he and Percy stepped up to the mat and began to circle. Percy attacked first, trying to kick Max, but Max dodged it. Percy threw punches with both hands, but Max caught them. Max kneed Percy in the chest. This sent Percy down to the mat, but he got back up. However, Max threw a flurry of punches at him. This made Percy stumble backwards. Percy threw a blind jab at Max, but it completely missed. Max roundhouse kicked Percy in the stomach, making him go down onto the mat again  
"I concede" said Percy. Max helped him up, and the pair walked off the mat.

Ace dismissed the group, and the 5 headed to the infirmary. They entered the room to find Jo sitting up. The group chatted then Reggie asked Percy and Max to talk with him outside. The trio left the room  
"What is it, Reggie?" Asked Percy  
"I think I'm gonna ask Jo to go out with me." Said Reggie  
"Good on you!" said Max "What do you want us to do?"  
"I'd like to ask her privately" replied Reggie  
Max and Percy understood.

When they re-entered the room, they quickly grabbed their girlfriends and left the room. They explained to Janet and Tanya as they left the infirmary. They headed back to the dorms. They talked for a while. Suddenly, there was then an announcement over the intercom  
"All initiates to the training room for Stage 1 rankings" said the voice. All of the transfers headed to the training room to find Ace, another Dauntless and the leaders standing in front of a board covered by a cloth, as well as the dauntless-born initiates.  
"Initiates, Welcome" said one of the leaders "Well done on completing the first stage of initiation, now here are your rankings" He pulled the cloth off the board. It read;  
1: Jane  
2: James  
3= Tanya  
3= Max  
5: Marie  
6: Scott  
7: Maia  
8: Polly  
9: Janet  
10: Reggie  
11: Percy  
12: Jen  
13: Connor  
14: Luke  
15: Jo  
16: Martha  
17: Harry  
18: Sami  
19: Rex  
20: Simon  
21: Mark  
22: Lexi  
23: Zeke  
24: Alan  
25: Tom

This caused the group of initiates to applaud and cheer uproariously.  
"Now, In 2 days, Stage 2 begins, you shall be put under simulation and experience your fear landscape" said the leader "This shall be explained in time, but for now, well done". The initiates applauded again then headed to the canteen. After dinner, all the transfers headed back to the dorms until the curfew call, then all got to bed quickly, as they would see their families again the following day

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Please remember to review, and as always**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


	14. Chapter 13: Visiting Day

**Chapter 13: Visiting Day**

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 13 of Initiation. This is Visiting Day and I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to read and review. And, as always**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**

The transfers woke up the next morning excited. Starting at 10, their families would be allowed to visit for an hour. They had breakfast, then the intercom system announced around the pit and the city that Visiting Day had become. The transfer initiates, as well as a few already initiated Dauntless gathered in the pit. The first people to come into the pit were a pair of Amity adults. Reggie ran forwards and embraced the pair. After, the pit filled up quickly with people from almodt all factions (bar Abnegation). Max and Janet stood in a slight clearing, looking for their families. Suddenly, someone hugged Max from behind. Max turned around to see His mum and dad, as well as Jacob, who was hugging him. Janet's parents were nearby and Max's parents called over to them. Max and Janet hugged their parents. Max's dad asked the pair how they were doing in initiation, and Janet said that Max was the top transfer, which the parents were happy with. Ace walked over and recognised Janet's mum

"Camille" Greeted Ace

"Morning, Ace" replied Camille. Janet's mum worked as an ambassador for Erudite, so probably knew Ace from work "Where have you been the last few weeks?"

"Well," said Ace "Training your daughter." said Ace

"Oh, you're their instructor?" said Janet's mum, referring to both Max and Janet "How are they in training"

Ace told the parents how their children were doing, as well as their behaviour out of the training room. Max's parents were proud to hear how Max always made the smart choice, as well as using his previous skills. Janet's parents were shocked to hear about the Edward incident, but were pleased with how Janet had adapted to Dauntless. After he had finished, Ace said he had matters to attend to, and quickly moved off. There was then an intercom announcement, asking all non-dauntless to leave the compound. The two families embraced again, then the parents walked off. Before their brother's left, Jacob said something which shocked Max

"When I'm 16, I'm going to become Dauntless too" said Jacob.

"Well, that depends in your test result. Who knows, you might be Amity, or even a stiff!" Joked Max. However, his mind was roaring otherwise, He was worried that if his brother were to transfer, he could end up worse for wear than if he was in ANY other faction

Jacob smiled in response to Max's joke, then ran to join his parents

'Our parents' Max chided himself

The rest of the day, the initiates were free to do as they wish, so the 6 wandered around the pit. Simon, one of the dauntless-born, who the 6 remembered from the war games, came up to them.

"Hey, you guys. My older brother's holding a C or D party later at his place. It's before curfew, so he was wondering if you 6 wanted to come."

"Sure" said the group collectively

"Alright. It's Floor 4, room 12 in the apartment complex at 6. Same rules as last time" said Simon and he headed off. The group decided to head back to the dorms for a bit. While they were there, Max, Janet, Percy, and Tanya explained the rules of C or D to Jo and Reggie.

At 10 to 6,they headed to the apartment complex and got to Jon's apartment. When Percy knocked on the door, Jon opened it and let the 6 in. There were already a bunch of people sitting in a circle on the sofa and chairs, including the Dauntless-borns who were on Ace's team, and the man himself, and a few dauntless members

"Alright, let's get this thing started" said Jon "As I'm hosting, I'll start. Luke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, Jon" said the Dauntless-born initiate

"Alright, I dare you to go ask one of the leaders to go out with you, then break up with them straight after"

Luke accepted, and left to the pit, a few other initiates and Jon going with them. The transfers stayed back, as did Ace and a few others. When the group got back, all the others were laughing, but Luke was bright pink and, from the looks of his hair, soaking wet.

"Which one did you ask?" Asked Percy

"He asked Karl." replied Jon, hands on his knees

"What's so funny?" Asked Ace

Simon explained what had happened. When Luke asked Karl, Karl just shoved him away in disgust. However, the pair had been next to a shallow pool of water which had filled with rain and Simon faceplanted into this, explaining why he was soaking wet

"So, Tanya" said Luke "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless please" said Tanya

"Alright, I dare you to kiss the cutest, in your opinion, girl in the room" said Luke

"Girl?" asked Tanya

"Girl" confirmed Luke. Tanya got up, walked over to Janet and pecked her on the lips

"I agree with that" said Max, which caused all the others to laugh.

"Alright then, Ace" said Tanya"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor" said Ace

"Pansy-" started Zeke, but Ace's stare stopped him

"OK, Is there a special someone in your life?" asked Tanya

"No. I haven't really had time" said Ace "Alright, Max, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, obviously" said Max

"I dare you to propose to someone in the pit"

Max got up and left the apartment, the other transfers, Ace and some Dauntless-born initiates following. When Max got to the pit, he ran up to the first girl he saw who turned out to be Jen.

When they got back to the apartment afterwards, Max had a fresh red hand mark on his face where Jen had slapped him. The game continued until the curfew call went off and all the initiates were shooed back to their dorms for the next day which would be the start of the second half of training and the fear landscapes

**A/N: Chapter 13 done! Hope you enjoyed this. Please remember to read and review. And, as always**

**Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	15. Chapter 14: Fear Sims Day 1

**Chapter 14: Fear Landscapes 1**

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 14 of Initiation. Please remember to review,and I hope you enjoy. And, as always**

**Keep on reading  
-ToAC**

The following morning, the initiates got up and went to the dining room. After they had finished, they were told over the intercom to meet Ace in the pit. When they all got there, Ace explained the next stage of training.  
"You shall be put into a simulation which will make you face your worst fears. I will tell you now, it won't be easy. Now, follow me to the Simulation room and we'll begin" He walked off and the the initiates followed him. They walked to a room with benches on either side and a metal door at one end. All the initiates sat on each side and they were called into the room past the metal door alphabetically. About an hour later, Jane left the sim room and ran out the waiting room, then Ace came out  
"Janet, you're up" said Ace

Janet stood up and walked into the room. It was set up much like the aptitude test room. Janet sat on the chair and Ace got out a syringe with a serum in it  
"Now, this is just training." Said Ace "You need to calm your heart rate to normal and the simulation will progress. You will have multiple fears, some can be really bad. Just get through, and you can try improve your time before the final test. You ready?"  
Janet nodded and Ace injected the serum into her neck. Suddenly, Janet was standing outside of the wall. She heard a sound from above. She looked up and saw a swarm of wasps swarming towards her. She turned and began to run, but she quickly found her feet stuck. The wasps were getting closer.  
_I need an escape_ thought Janet then she saw a lake right in front of her  
_That wasn't there a second ago_ thought Janet. She quickly ran and dived into the water. The simulation proceeded and now, Janet was standing on a extremely high up, extremely rickety bridge. It was swaying side to side slightly, Janet noticed. She saw an opening in one of the buildings the bridge was attached to and she quickly ran towards it. She jumped through the opening and the simulation progressed. She saw Lewis, the Dauntless leader. He walked towards her and handed her a gun  
"Shoot him" said Lewis, stepping aside to reveal a young boy dressed in Dauntless colours  
"What?!" Exclaimed Janet  
"You heard me" said Lewis  
Janet aimed the gun, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger  
After this, she woke up to Ace's hand on her shoulder.  
"Can you see me after?" said Ace "I've got some questions about how you did those, but we've also got tons of others to get through. Also, don't say what you did to your friends"  
Janet nodded and left. She explained that she had to stay behind to her friends. It was another 2.5 hours until Max was called into the sim room. Ace explained what was going to happen, then injected the serum. Immediately, Max was somewhere different. He was on a rickety bridge strapped between 2 buildings. He saw there was a door on one of the buildings so he walked towards it. He was able to get onto the ledge and he felt himself calm down. He blinked and he was somewhere different. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils and he looked around. He was tied to a post and all around him fire was burning.

_I could do with some water_ thought max. All of a sudden the sky darkened and rain began to pour. This extinguished the fire. Max pulled his hands apart and the rope snapped. The simulation progressed. Max found himself inside a metal container. There was a grinding sound and the walls started to close in. Max quickly stuck his legs out to try and stop the walls, then he spotted some nails. He grabbed them and stuffed them into the gap. This stopped the wall and the simulation moved on. Max was suddenly back in Erudite. He saw he was in a glass box and in front of him, he saw a group of three people kneeling in front of a squad of masked Dauntless, pointing guns at the three. It took Max a second to realise that the three people kneeling, the three people who were about to be shot, were his family. Max tried to get out of the box, but before he could the guns went off and his family collapsed. The simulation ended and Max jumped out of the chair. He sat down again, and put his head in his hands  
"You alright, Max?" asked Ace. Max nodded in response  
"I'll talk to you after" said Ace "I need to ask you some stuff about what happened"  
"Alright" said Max  
"Go get some air, then come back. I have others to test." said Ace. Max nodded and left the sim room. He told his friends what was happening. Janet left with Max and headed to the pit where they sat for a while.

After Max had calmed down, the pair walked back to the sim room. Everyone had left and Ace was typing into the computer. He turned and saw the pair.  
"Ah, Janet, Max" said Ace "Now, both of you showed irregular responses in your fear sims, and not in a good way. So, I must ask. Your aptitude results, what were they?"  
"Erudite" said Max and Janet simultaneously  
"And?" Asked Ace "You can trust me. I won't tell the leaders"  
"Dauntless, and Amity" said Max tentatively  
"Same" said Janet, which recieved a shocked expression from both Max and Ace  
"2 faction splits are incredibly rare. I've never heard of anyone with a 3 faction split" said Ace  
"Ace, are you divergent as well?" asked Janet  
"Yeah, Candor and Dauntless." replied Ace  
"So, which were you firstly?" Asked Max  
"I was Candor originally. Transfer instructors are usually transfers themselves" said Ace, which Janet and Max understood.  
"Anyway," continued Ace "In the next few practices, you need to do what a Dauntless would do to get through the problems. Most people aren't able to manipulate the simulation, so try use what is there originally. Now, you should head to the canteen. It's getting close to dinner." The pair left the room and headed to the canteen. They sat with their friends. Over dinner, they chatted about what they experienced. From what was said, the fears were;  
Percy-Fire, bugs,falling,seeing family and Tanya die, and death  
Tanya- Small spaces, drowning, failure, cowardice, seeing family die  
Reggie-Drowning, Fire, being forced to kill an innocent, isolation, losing family, and losing Jo  
Jo-getting struck by lightning, fire, small spaces, failure, seeing family die, and death

They talked about the fears for the rest of dinner, then they headed to the dorms. About half an hour later, there was an announcement over the tannoy system  
"Max Rae and Janet Saleson to the sim room immediately. That's Max Rae and Janet Saleson to the sim room immediately." said the announcement  
The group exchanged looks of confusion, but the two headed to the sim room. When they got there, they found Ace waiting  
"What is it, Ace?" Asked Janet  
"I realise that what I said earlier might not be easy. You know, the 'use what is there', so I thought some practice might help" said Ace  
"We're going in our fear sims?" Asked Max  
"No, you're going through mine, one at a time, and I'll help you through, then you can use skills that you practised in your sims. Alright?" Asked Ace.  
The two nodded. Janet went first. The first fear was torture. Janet and Ace were locked in chairs by their ankles and were being electrically shocked. Ace was able to grab the torturer and head-butted him. Suddenly, they were somewhere different. The second fear was heights. It was very similar to what both Max and Janet experienced in his fear landscape.  
"Find any solution which is present in the sim" said Ace "You have to find any way, not make one"  
They were able to get to the building and the sim progressed. The next fear was drowning. The pair were in separate tanks which were quickly filling with water. Ace quickly took his jacket off and stuffed it into the water pipe. Janet did the same. The water stopped and the sim progressed. The final fear was being shot. The solution that Ace used was succumbing to the fact he was going to die. Janet followed suit and the simulation ended. Afterwards, they had a small break so Ace could catch his breath and recover from going through his fear landscape, then it was Max's turn. About half an hour later, the pair returned to the dorms, just in time for curfew. They got to rest and though about how they could use the skills they learnt in Ace's fear sim in their own.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Now, here are plans for the future of the story, I will have another fear sim practice chapter after this, then the final test. The chapter after that will be the rankings and job ceremony. Sadly, that will also be the final chapter of this story. However, I will be writing a sequel! I need a name, though. It needs to be one word, be somehow similar to 'Initiation' (Like all the 'Divergent' titles ending in the 'ent' sound), and needs to fit with Janet, Max and the others living in Dauntless. See you in the next chapter. And, as always,  
Keep on reading  
-ToAC**


	16. Chapter 15: Fear Sims 2

**Chapter 15: Fear simulations 2**

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 15 of Initiation. Please remember to review. Hope you enjoy. And, as always**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

It was a week later and the initiates were waiting to enter their fear sims again. Jane had just finished hers and Janet was called in to the sim room. Ace asked if she was ready. Janet nodded and Ace injected the serum into Janet's neck. Immediately, Janet was in her fear sim. As usual her first fear was wasps. To solve the problem, she used a large fire she saw near the wall. It was now just repeating her actions which she had done since the second day of training. She grabbed a log which was on fire and swiped it at the wasps, which caused the swarm to fly away from her. The simulation progressed to the next fear which was heights. As usual, she quickly moved across the bridge to the building and jumped through the gap. The sim progressed to the next fear, which was shooting the innocent. However, this time, when the boy looked up, Janet recognised him as her little brother. This made her heart break even more when she looked away and pulled the trigger. She then woke up. She had improved her time, but she still felt in as much shock as she did after her first experience of her fear landscape. She headed back out of the sim room and after saying a quick 'see you later' to her friends, she headed back to the dorms. These days, the initiates were allowed to return to the dorms after they had finished their landscape, unless they wanted to go again, or Ace thought they should. It was another 2 hours before Max was called into the sim room. His landscape started as usual with heights. He solved that situation quickly. His next fear was fire. He was able to burn the rope and free his hands. He quickly ran through the fire and put his hands into a nearby pool of water, to prevent burns. He progressed to the next fear: small spaces. He used the nails and stopped the box from shrinking. The sim progressed to his next fear: Losing his family. He still tried to get out of the box, but he still couldn't escape. The sim ended and he left the sim room. He and Janet met at their secret meeting place. They had found it in the previous week; it was a small alcove on the side of the chasm, only accessible through a small, quite thin corridor. Sure, it caused Max to slightly hyperventilate, but thankfully it was quite short. The pair hugged and sat by the chasm's edge for a while.  
"You alright?" Asked Max "You seem very quiet"  
"Yeah, I'm fine" said Janet "It's just, you know how one of my fears are killing an innocent"  
Max nodded in response.  
"Well, the person looked up to me and I recognised him" said Janet  
"Who was he?" Asked Max  
"It was my brother" said Janet. This shocked Max and he took Janet into another hug, this one caring, not just as a loved one, but as a friend as well. It reminded Janet of the hug they shared on the train, right at the very beginning of the initiation. They had still been dressed in the blue erudite clothes then, still had a bit of their old selves. Oh, so much had changed. Were they still their parent's children? Both of them contemplated this for a while.

All of a sudden, they heard a scuffle come from above and shouting. The pair exchanged a look and ran up to the top. There was a fight going on between a Dauntless man, who looked no older than 25, and Jen  
"Let go of me!" shouted Jen. The man didn't respond, just kept shoving Jen closer and closer to the edge of the chasm. A lot of Dauntless sprang into action, both initiate and initiated. A group pulled the man of Jen. She stumbled backwards, and would have fallen into the chasm if one of the Dauntless didn't grab her hand in time  
"Are you alright?" asked someone to Jen  
"Yeah, I'm fine" said Jen  
"Do you know why he was doing that?" said another  
"No" replied Jen  
"Do you know who he is?" asked Max  
"Yeah, he's my... my brother" said Jen. This caused many of the group to gasp slightly  
"Someone take this girl back to the dorms" said one of the adults

Janet and Max helped Jen back to the dorms, where all of the other initiates were. Lexi quickly ran up to Jen  
"What happened?" asked Lexi  
"It was her brother" responded Janet "He tried to push her into the chasm"  
This made Lexi embrace Jen and take her over to the bed, About half an hour, the group went and had their dinner in the canteen, then headed back to the dorms. An hour later, the curfew call was sounded for initiates and all the transfers went to sleep quickly, though Jen suffered night terrors that night.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! That last part might not seem that relevant to the story, but it will (probably) in the sequel to this. Next chapter is the penultimate chapter, and it's the final test. Please remember to review. And, as always,  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


	17. Chapter 16: Fear Sims-Final Test

**Chapter 16: Fear Simulations-Final test**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter 16 of Initiation, the penultimate chapter of this story. It's has been absolutely brilliant writing this story, and I hope you enjoy the last 2 chapters. Anyway, please remember to review, and as always,  
Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**

It was a couple days later and the initiates were waiting in a different room. All were nervous, as this was the final test for Dauntless. Everyone wanted a good ranking for the job ceremony the following day. The group heard a loud applause then Ace opened the door.

"Janet, you're up." said Ace. Janet stood up, as did Max. The pair quickly hugged, then Janet followed Ace. They walked into a large room, with a high ceiling. She saw various Dauntless members crouching on a balcony, as well as crowd standing, including the leaders. In the middle of the room was an orange seat  
"They can see your fears and your responses on the screens" said Ace "So-"  
"Make sure my responses are normal" replied Janet "I know"

She sat on the chair, and after Ace checked she was ready, he injected the serum. Immediately, the simulation started. The first fear was wasps and she responded as she always had, with using the fire to scare off the wasps. The simulation progressed to the next fear: heights. As in every single sim before, she quickly beat this fear, then the simulation progressed to her final fear: shooting an innocent. When, the person looked up, once again it was her brother. After she pulled the trigger, she woke up from the simulation. The crowd of Dauntless cheered and one led her out of the room and to the canteen. Everyone in the canteen was applauding when she walked in. An hour later, Jo joined her, then it was 2 and a half hours, then it was Max's turn.

Ace walked him to the chair and injected the serum. The sim started with heights. He was able to solve it quickly, and the sim progressed to the next fear: Fire. He was able to beat the fear quickly and submerged his hands in the water. The sim progressed to the next fear, which was small spaces. He quickly grabbed the nails, fumbling slightly, but he was able to put the nails into the gap and stop the box from shrinking. The sim progressed to his final fear. He still tried to escape, but, as always, he wasn't able to. This ended the simulation. Max 'woke' to applause and cheers. A Dauntless ran up to him, congratulating him, and took him to the canteen. Everyone in the canteen was applauding when he walked in. He and Janet hugged again. They watched as the rest of the initiates, including their friends, completed their final test. It was rather late when everyone had completed the test and everyone had dinner, with the initiates having an extra serving of cake, as a congratulatory gift. It was halfway through dinner, when the leaders walked to the balcony. Everyone quickly quietened down.  
"Welcome, new members of Dauntless!" said Lewis, at the railing. This caused every member to burst out in uproarious noise  
"Tomorrow, you will find out the final rankings, and choose your jobs." Continued Lewis "Dauntless-born, you are permitted to spend tonight with your family. Transfers, if you have Dauntless family, you're permitted to do the same. Any others, you have one last night in the dorms before you are given your new apartments. Now, to your new life in Dauntless!" Once again the entire faction burst into noise. The leaders left the balcony and dinner continued. Later, there was loud music booming in the pit and almost the whole faction was there. Max, Reggie, and Percy stood next to a table, while the three girls were dancing  
"Can you believe it?!" Shouted Reggie, trying to be heard over the noise of the music  
"Believe what?!" replied Percy  
"We're Dauntless!" Bellowed Reggie  
"Yeah, we are!" Shouted Max  
"So, what job are you thinking of getting?!" asked Max  
"I was thinking of going for faction ambassador" said Percy "You know, like Ace"  
"I was thinking that I'd be a good shopkeeper" said Reggie "What about you, Max?"  
"Oh, maybe medic" said Max  
"That would be good for you" said Reggie

At that moment, Janet came and dragged Max away to the dance floor  
"Come on, dance with me!" shouted Janet  
"You know I'm a rubbish dancer" said Max  
"Yep, but I don't care" replied Janet. This made Max laugh. The pair danced and laughed.  
"We're Dauntless." said Max  
"I know. It feels weird, doesn't it?" said Janet  
Max nodded in response. They continued dancing for about an hour  
"Hey, Max." said Janet  
"What?" replied Max  
"Could we head back to the dorms?" Asked Janet  
"Of course" replied Max. The couple walked back to the dorms, holding hands. The other 4 joined after about half an hour, and after chatting for a while, they decided to hit the hay, and got to sleep

**A/N: That was the penultimate chapter of Initiation. I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review. See you next chapter, and as always,  
Keep on Reading**

**-ToAC**


	18. Chapter 17: Job ceremony

**Chapter 17: Job ceremony**

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 17, the final chapter of Initiation. Please remember to review. I hope you enjoy this, and as always,**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

The following day, there was an announcement after breakfast for all new Dauntless to report to training room 1. All the initiates walked into the room, there were seats set out in front of a platform, which had a pedestal, as well as a screen. There were also seats on the stage next to the pedestal. Ace sat on one of these seats as well as Lewis. When all the new Dauntless had all sat on the seats in front of the stage, Lewis stepped up to the pedestal.  
"Dauntless members," started Lewis " you are only one step away from being fully fledged members of this faction. This step is to choose your job. Each person will be called, in order of ranking, and choose a job. However, before the rankings are revealed, this is Ace's last year as an instructor, and he has chosen two individuals from this year's transfers, to take his place. I now introduce him, to reveal these individuals"  
Ace stood and walked to the pedestal  
"The individuals I have chosen for the role of transfer instructor are individuals who have been caring and brave for their fellow initiates, as well as standing up for others, which is the main purpose of Dauntless, so they will be good representatives for the initiates to follow. These two individuals are Max Rae, and Janet Saleson." There was applause. Ace sat down

"Now, for the rankings" said Lewis. He clicked a button and the rankings appeared on the screen. They read;  
1: James  
2: Scott  
3: Janet  
4: Max  
5: Polly  
6: Reggie  
7: Percy  
8: Jane  
9: Maia  
10: Lexi  
11: Connor  
12: Sami  
13: Luke  
14: Rex  
15: Tanya  
16: Jen  
17: Marie  
18: Alan  
19: Jo  
20: Simon  
21: Harry  
22: Zeke  
23: Martha  
24: Mark  
25: Tom

Lewis started calling the initiates up. James and Scott both chose to go for leadership roles, which there were 2 available, then Janet was called up. As she was going to be an instructor, this meant that she couldn't be a leadership role or a role that would involve the council. Therefore, she chose to work in the intelligence office, which monitored the CCTV for the city. Max was the next to be called up, and after being shown his options, he decided to become a medic. The ceremony continued, with Tanya becoming a tattoo artist, Percy becoming a faction ambassador for Candor, Reggie becoming assistant shopkeeper for a food shop in the pit, and Jo becoming a Factionless monitor. After the ceremony, the new members had the rest of the day off. However, as they left, they were all handed keys to their own apartments. Before they decided to check out their apartments, the 6 decided to get another tattoo to celebrate passing initiation. The all agreed to get the dauntless flame on their wrists. After they'd done this, they headed to the apartments. The apartments were quite unfurnished, with black and orange walls. Furniture wise, there was a sofa, and a kitchen, as well as a bedroom with en-suite bathroom. The group all decided to go to the furniture store in the pit to get some more furniture. They all chose some tables, both dining and coffee, as well as seats, and lighting. After this, they decided to head to the canteen. After dinner, Simon came up to them  
"Hey you guys, we're having a party at Zeke's apartment, a congratulations party of sorts" Said Simon.  
"What time and which apartment?" asked Percy  
"half past 7 and apartment 3F" answered Simon.  
The group all nodded and Simon headed back to his friends.

Later that evening, all the group met outside Zeke's apartment, then entered. The apartment was already quite full, with pretty much all the initiates there, both Dauntless-born and transfer. There was loud music blasting out of a large set of speakers. The group joined the dancing. About a quarter of an hour later, they were all by the drinks table. Marie stood on the other side of the table  
"Here" said Marie, pouring a drink for the group. It was a clear coloured liquid and they were in shot glasses.  
"What is is?" asked Janet  
"A drink called Vodka." said Marie "Be careful though, it's very strong"  
The group all took a sip. Some reeled back when the alcohol hit them including Jo  
"You weren't kidding!" said Jo. This caused Marie, and those who didn't get as badly affected by the alcohol to chuckle. The group joined the dancefloor, and danced for a while. At some point, Max and Janet found themselves seating on one of the seats, Max's arm round Janet's shoulder and Janet resting her head on his shoulder  
"You know, I thought of something" said Janet  
"Hmm?" Responded Max  
"We were worried about becoming someone other than our parent's children" said Janet "But, we have been since we first ju,ped on the train at the very start." said Janet  
Or fell" said Max, jokingly  
"Anyway, We may not be the Erudite our parents raised, but we're the Dauntless we truly are" said Janet  
Max just smiled in response at this. He quickly moved and got drinks for the pair  
"To our future in Dauntless" said Max  
"To our future" responded Janet, before drinking her drink. Max gulped his down as well  
"Come on, let's join the others"said Janet, dragging Max back to the dance floor. The group talked and laughed, as well as dancing. It was nearly midnight before the group headed back to their apartments. The couples said goodbye at the doors and headed inside. All took a while to get to bed and sleep, due to getting used to the apartment. They all eventually fell asleep, looking forward to their new lives as Dauntless

**A/N: AND DONE! Thank you for reading! This is the last chapter, but there will be a sequel, which I am calling 'Habitation'. Anyway, even if it's done I will try respond to reviews, so please review. Thank you for the support throughout this project and I will see you in the sequel. And, as always**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


End file.
